New Game Has Just Begun
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Uh, oh.. Bagaimana jika Shizuo kedatangan rival baru yang nyatanya saudara Izaya yang memiliki tingkat IQ serta kercerdasan seperti pemuda raven itu dan terlebih juga mempunyai kekuatan yang sebanding dengan.. sang bartender?—Crossover Fict—ONESHOOT—Genderbent Shizuo Heiwajima!—Sedikit humor? :3—MIND to Read and Review?


**Disclaimer: ** Durarara! owned by Ryohgo Narita, Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo? owned by Taro Tatsunoko **[Crossover]**

**Rated: **T**  
**

**.**

**.**

.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, ya?", ucap laki-laki berambut hitam pekat dengan iris _ruby_-nya yang menyala-nyala di tengah kegelapan malam. Yang diajak bicara oleh laki-laki tadi hanya tersenyum kilas sambil berjalan kearah yang sudah dia—tepatnya **mereka **akan tuju.

"Bagaimana dengan perempuan yang kau beri tahu waktu itu?"

Laki-laki yang bersurai hitam hanya terkekeh pelan, "Ternyata kau masih sama ya? Tidak sabaran~", "Hei ayolah~ aku kan hanya bertanya~", jawab laki-laki satunya sambil merangkul orang disampingnya.

"Dia masih mempunyai kekuatan yang sama sepertimu~ Kau lihat saja nanti~"

**. . .**

Hari itu seperti biasa di _Ikebukuro_, jalanan yang penuh beribu orang, geng-geng dengan masing-masing warna mereka, dan dari semua itu hanya satu orang yang tidak peduli terhadap kehidupan disana. Seorang perempuan berpakaian bartender, berdiri disalah satu gang dengan tumpuan dinding di punggungnya serta kaleng minuman digenggaman tangan perempuan itu.

Bosan.

Satu kata itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Shizuko Heiwajima saat ini. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan selain berjalan-jalan di keramaian Ikebukuro. Sekilas, ada nama orang yang melintas dipikirannya, orang yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak kemarin hingga sore ini.

Ah, mungkin orang yang dipikirannya saat ini akan berumur panjang, karena tanpa Shizuko sadari—entah dari kapan—seseorang yang ciri-cirinya persis dengan yang barusan ia pikirkan sedang berdiri santai dihadapannya, bersama dengan.. _orang lain_?

"Shizu-_chan_~ kau merindukanku~?"

"Heh, siapa yang merindukanmu! Sudah pergi sana!", jawab Shizuko dan ia langsung membalikkan badannya; hendak pergi—"eh? Kau tidak ingin berbicara lebih lama lagi? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan~?", ujar Izaya Orihara, laki-laki yang kini memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya.

Ingin sekali Shizuko menyangkal perkataan itu dengan beberapa makian miliknya, tapi apa boleh buat? Tebakan Izaya memang benar, jadi tidak mungkin makian tidak jelasnya disemburkan.

"_Nee_~ ini orang yang kubicarakan tadi, sekarang giliranmu yang bicara~", tukas Izaya sambil menyenggol bahu orang disampingnya. "Haah, baiklah~ baiklah~," laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Shizuko ", kau pasti Heiwajima Shizuko kan? Data yang diberikan Izaya lengkap sekali. Perkenalkan, aku Sakamaki Izayoi~"

_'Huh? Izayoi? Kembarannya Izaya kah?'_, batin Shizuko. Secara sekilas, rambut Izayoi berwarna kuning krim apa lagi iris berwarna magentanya. Memang sih baju yang dikenakannya saat ini mirip dengan seragam _Raira Academy_ milik Izaya dulu, bedanya kaos yang Izayoi kenakan berwarna kuning terang.

Dasar aneh.

"Kenapa terbengong begitu, Shizu-_chan_~? Alasan kuperkenalkan dia kepadamu, mungkin kau ingin berbincang sedikit dengannya sebelum dia membantuku untuk menyiksamu lagi~", Izaya menyeringai yang bisa Shizuko bilang '_yandere_' sedangkan Izayoi hanya celingak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan meyiksaku, hah!?", teriak Shizuko mulai panik, tapi dia berusaha tidak menampakkan perasaan menyebalkannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah batu melesat kencang kearah Shizuko, secara refleks, perempuan tersebut langsung menghindarinya dan menjauhi tempat dia berdiri tadi. Terlihatlah retakan di dinding—tempat pendaratan tidak mulus sang batu.

"Maaf, itu baru sedikit dari kekuatanku~", ujar Izayoi sambil tertawa pelan, Izaya hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengidikkan bahunya. "Shizu-_chan_, sahabatku yang satu ini memiliki kekuatan yang sebanding denganmu, memiliki kelicikan yang setara denganku, jadi~ bolehkan dia ikut bersenang-senang denganku untuk mengganggumu~?"

Oh, tidak.

"Setidaknya, kita bisa saling main lempar-lemparan atau bisa juga kita berlomba siapa yang lebih kuat~", cerocos Izayoi, masih menampakkan senyuman, lebih tepatnya seringaian yang hampir sama mengerikannya dengan Izaya.

Shizuko hanya mengepalkan tangannya, lalu meninju dinding disebelahnya.

"KUSOO! I-ZAA-YAAAAA!" —"hng~ namaku tidak disebut?", Izayoi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, tetap menyeringai.

"K-kalian berdua!"

Yup, sepertinya kehidupan Shizuko yang baru akan dimulai dengan menambahnya anggota 'mengerikan' kedalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Omake_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi, Shizuko masuk kedalam perangkap Izaya dengan mudah. Kini tubuhnya sudah terikat menyatu dengan tiang listrik. "Sepertinya ini sudah cukup kuat, sekarang kita apakan dia~?", tanya Izayoi dengan santai, sedangkan Izaya memasang ekspresi berpikir yang dibuat-buat.

"—KUHAJAR KALIAN! LEPASKAN AKU, BODOH, KALAU TIDAK KU BUAT KALIAN REMUK NANTI!", Shizuko berteriak dengan lantang, urat-urat kemarahan tampak dipelipisnya, "Hoo~~ _kowai kowai_~ kita lihat saja siapa yang akan remuk, Shizu-_chan_~", mendengar kata yang dilontarkan Izaya, Shizuko terus-terusan memberotak dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita remukkan bagian kakinya? Dia menendang-nendang terus dari tadi~ lalu kita bungkam mulutnya dengan sesuatu yang tajam agar dia diam~"

"Wah~ boleh juga~ seperti biasa pemikiranmu selalu cepat, Izayoi~"

"KALIAN MAU APA, HAH!?"

"Sudahlah, cepat kita bungkam, kita ganti teriakan gertakannya dengan teriakan memilukan~!"

"_Ryoukai_~"

"T-tunggu, hey! U-untuk apa pisau itu! Hentikaaaannn!—AAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**_End._**

* * *

**A/N: **Huoh, baru pertama kali buat _fict x-over_ dan kali ini, entah mengapa bingung milih genre jadi terserah pembaca saja yang tentukan QwQ

Yak~ sekali lagi, _fluff_ fict ini saya buat hanya keisengan yang mencuat keluar dari kotak imajinasi(?) aku engga tahu mau kasih judul apa dan endingnya engga jelas lagi QwQ dan kalau kalian bertanya siapa itu Sakamaki Izayoi, minta bantuan saudara wikipedia *poke google* :v Izayoi itu bisa dibilang yang berkekuatan Shizuo dan secerdik Izaya (mengerikan, bukan?)

err, apa lagi yang mau kubilang =v=; sudahlah! Pokoknya, yang mau baca silahkan, flame-comment diterima (author yang cuek+tidak tahu diri XD)


End file.
